Darth Omen
Character name is... Darth Omen is a Pureblooded Male Sith Lord of the Resurgent Sith Empire. Possessed of a Distinguished Lineage traced back to Tulak Hord and Ludo Kressh, Darth Omen was a Prodigy of the Force, With Strength comparable to Sith Lord's like Lord Scourge, Darth Marr, and Darth Vowrawn. Despite being younger than most Acolytes of his Skill, Omen was Easily the Korriban Academies Top Student. Background Early Childhood and Training Born to two Force-Sensitive Parents of Pureblooded Lineage, Omen was Raised in Privilege, and Wanted for Nothing. But he Hungered for Recognition beyond his Parents Respective Legacies, to that end, he Secretly Honed his Naturally Prodigious Force Abilities, and Practiced Lightsaber Combat in Secret. Eventually he was Sent to the Ancestral Sith Homeworld of Korriban, to Train at the Sith Academy on the Planet. Academy Years Arrival Omen arrived at the Korriban Academy and was Assigned to the Tutelage of Overseer Tremel. Tremel would prove himself to be an Excellent Mentor for Omen. Omen's First Trial involved Recovering an Ancient Stone Tablet said to be hidden from within the Caverns Beneath Ajunta Pal's Tomb. During his Search he Came across an Old Prison Chamber, where an Ancient Jugoran Female and A Dashade were Stasis Locked Inside. Omen Freed them Both, and After Defeating them, the Dashade Introduced itself as Xash'airk Gel, and Swore itself into his Service as was Dashade Custom. The Jugoran Meanwhile had formed a Force Bond with Omen, and became his Loyal Servant. Using these Diciples to gain access to the Hiden Chamber, and fighting Through Shyrack and Tuk'ata, they Found a Hidden Vault. Relics of a Bygone Era Inside the vault were the Ancient Teachings That Ajunta Pal had gathered. Holocrons, Lightsaber Crystals, Datacrons, Scrolls, Texts, and Various Ceremonial Artifacts. Knowing the Immeasurable Value, He contacted Darth Thanaton, an old Family Friend, and Informed him of his discovery. Before Thanaton and his Apprentices arrived, Omen Gathered together Several Items that he desired to claim for himself, Namely Several Dozen Lightsaber Crystals, Sith Swords, A few Holocrons, a couple Datacrons, and what appeared to be the Stone Tablet he sought. When Thanaton arrived he was Literally Speechless at the Vault before him. He Praised Omen and offered to take him as an Apprentice. Though Honored and deeply appreciative of the Offer, Omen declined stating his preference of Continuing his Trials to the End. Thanaton praised his Commitment to Tradition and began to order for catalog everything that was present. Omen Requested that Thanaton inform Overseer Tremel of what had transpired and Asked to Leave. Darth Thanaton Agreed and called Tremel immediately. Second Trial Tremel assigned Omen is Second Trial, to Interrogate Several Prisoners under the Careful Watch of Jailer Knash, his Performance would be evaluated based on how he Gathered the Information, what Fate he selected for each prisoner, and How quickly or Easily he Got the information. Omen's First Prisoner proved to be a Mandalorian Mercenary who Was suspected of Sabotaging An Imperial Shipyard to cause thousands of Imperial Civilian's Deaths, which he did so successfully. Omen Probed his Mind with the Force, while asking him Questions. When the Mandalorian refused to Answer a question Omen would either Take a Vibroblade and Carve up the Mercs Skin or Shock him with Force Lightning. The Mandalorian finally Gave up the Truth, that he was ordered by is Clan Leader to do so. The second Prisoner was a Republic SIS Officer, who had been caught Stealing Imperial Security Codes. Omen Tried to Force Persuade the Spy but failed. Deciding to Switch Tactics, at least Partially, Omen Began to Inject Small but Moderately Strong Dosages of Truth Serum into the Spy, he Then began the process of simply asking for the information, and if that failed Used the Force to try and attain the Desired Intel. Eventually Breaking under the Compelling Nature of the Serums, and the Force, the Spy confessed. Omen's Third and Final Prisoner was a Sith Assassin known as Tarallia, imprisoned for Butchering A Lord of the Sith in the presence of witnesses. Omen simply killed her by decapitation. Knash informed Tremel of the results and gave him a passing grade. Third Trial Omen's Third Trial involved him retrieving an ancient Sith War Blade from the Tomb of Marka Ragnos, set deep within the Inner Sanctum. During the Course of exploring the Tomb, he encountered Darth Marr, and Member of the Empire's Dark Council Fighting against a Trio of Ferocious Terentatek's. Marr had already felled two, but Three yet remained. Omen Instinctively went to the Dark Councilors Aid, Jugoran and Dashade by his Side. Omen managed to kill all three with relative Ease, and Gorged himself on their Force Presence alone. Marr was impressed by the Younger Sith's Strength in the Force, Innate Ferocity, and Unrelenting Tenacity and Determination, he saw a Potential Apprentice in him and Decided to test his worth. Omen then discovered the War Blade inside one of the Terentatek's Hides, and pulled it out. Fourth Trial Omen's Fourth Trial was to go into the Tomb of his Ancestor Tulak Hord and Recover Hord's Legendary Armor. Omen was Confronted by the Spirit of His Ancestor who Passed on Some of his Power and Gave him access to his Armor and his Holocron. Omen returned to the Academy where Tremel informed of Darth Marr's interest in him. Omen Then discovered that Marr had arranged a Special Trial for his Final One. Fifth and Final Trial Omen's Fifth and Final Trial was to Venture into Naga Sadow's Tomb and Kill the Tombs Ancient Guardian Beast. Marr was personally overseeing this Trial. He gave Omen the Additional Objective of Recovering An Intact War Droid to send to Imperial Intelligence. When he Entered the Tomb he was Forced to fight his way through Tomb Looters, Deranged Apprentices, and Rogue War Droids. Omen managed to revover Seven War Droids before he Started to Locate the Tomb Guardian. The Mother of All Monsters It turned out that the Tomb Guardian was a Sith Spawn Creature that was Created with Sith Alchemy to Combine Several Tuk'ata, Shyrack, Hithiss, k'lor Slugs, and a Terentatek. After a Long and Hard-Fought Battle, Omen Managed to Kill the Sith Spawn Monstrosity. He Searched it's Body and Discovered an Ancient Lightsaber Hilt with a Krayt Dragon Tooth attached to the Hilt, pocketing the Hilt, Omen returned to Tremel and learned Marr had Chosen him as his Apprentice, and that he was to report to his Offices in the Dromund Kaas Citadel. Dromund Kaas Dark Council Master Equipment Lightsabers Darth Omen's First Lightsaber Darth Omen's First Lightsaber was Built on Dromund Kaas, using Rare Adegan Pontite Crystals to Enhance the Synthetic Crystals used in his Saber. The Saber itself was a Double-Bladed Saber with A Cross-Guard Hilt at each End. The Saber was capable of separation to become two separate Cross-Guard Lightsabers. The Blade was Red and Violet, having a Red Core and Violet Outline. Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Character Category:Character's Category:Sith Blademaster's Category:Sith Empire Category:Sith Lords Category:Sith Warriors Category:Force-Sensitive Category:Force Prodigies Category:Force Master's Category:Force-User's Category:Grey-Force Users Category:Sith Apprentice's Category:Sith Master's Category:Sith Marauders Category:Sith Masters Category:Sith Spies Category:Sith Scouts Category:Sith Pureblood's Category:Sith Juggernauts Category:Force Trackers